One Year After
by Driving Flame
Summary: Minako and Minato Arisato both fell into a 3-day coma during Graduation Day. Now they are seniors. What kinds of challenges await the this time? AkixMina, FuukaxShinji, MinatoxMitsuru
1. Chapter 1

**One Year After**

**Author's** **Note:**This fic sorta came in to my mind after reading one fic here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: The Night Before<em>**

After awakening from their on coma during graduation day, Minako and Minato Arisato were finally seniors. Everything was peaceful, no dark hour, no shadows, no Tartarus, no Nyx, no Strega, no shitface (Ikutski), and no need for the use of personas. Yep, this was the life. The members of SEES don't have to worry about anything supernatural anymore, just school and a normal life.

It was April once again, and the new seniors are preparing well for school, except for one that is. Junpei Iori is still being his usual Stupei self. "Man, Stupei. You aren't planning to change are you?" said a very irritated Yukari Takeba "You could at least study, ya know."

"Stop calling me that! And honestly Yuka-tan, STUDY! The semester hasn't even started yet!" protested the capped man.

"I know, but you could at least brush up on your studies. I mean what if a teacher asks you about what you learned last year, huh?" reasoned the brunette who was clad in pink.

"Easy! I'll ask for either Mina-tan's or Minato's help!" beamed the boy looking at his best buds.

"You're on your own this time Junpei." said the blue-haired boy in a cold voice.

"Sorry Junpei-kun, I can't help you either." said the red-eyed girl who was sitting next to her twin brother.

"Wha-? Why?" asked Junpei in a shocked tone.

"Stupei! You do know that there's only a slight chance we'll get to be in the same class again?" reasoned Yukari.

As the two were arguing a familiar silverette came down from the second floor. He seemed quite annoyed at the bickering of the two. "Could you guys keep it down some people are trying to sleep here." he said in an annoyed tone.

"Good evening, Aki." greeted his beloved girlfriend.

"Good evening to you too, Minako." Akihiko gave Minako a hug and planted a peck on her cheeks.

"Hey! Don't do your lovey-dovey in front of me." said Junpei in a sad tone.

"Sorry Junpei-kun," apologized Minako, "but you know, I think Chidori-san might get disappointed at you for not studying." continued the very sly female ex-leader.

"Crap! You're right. I gotta study for Chidori!" the capped boy ran to the second floor.

"Nice job Minako-chan!" complemented Yukari.

"Heh heh, as long as he studies." said Minako with a sly grin. "Well, I'm gonna tuck in for the night." With that Minako left but not without planting a kiss on her lover's cheek.

"Me too." said Minato, heading for the second floor.

"Good night." Yukari said.

"You should sleep too Yukari." said Akihiko who was already heading for the second floor.

Yeah, I guess. 'Night senpai."

"Good night.

* * *

><p><strong>MM:<strong> Sorry this chapter's pretty short. This is my first fanfic so please do bear with me *bow*. I apologize if I do not update soon enough but I will _try_...

**Minako:** Hi MM! Mind if I do the disclaimer?

**MM:** Go ahead *hands paper to Minako*.

**Mnako:** Disclaimer: MM does not own P3/P3P or any characters in it, Atlus does. She only owns the concept of the fanfic.

**MM:** Thanks!

**Minako:** No prob.

**MM:** Well see you all in the next chapter and please review. I would really love to hear err…read about your opinion on this, and I would also like to improve so thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: First Day of School Yet Again**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much to those who reviewed and or favorited the story. Your comments got me inspired a lot. So here's chapter two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: First Day of School Yet again<strong>_

_Riiiing! Riiiing!_ Our beautiful and cheerful leader's alarm went off; Minako immediately turned it off and jumped out of bed. "What a beautiful morning." She said while looking out the window. "Well better get ready!" with that she took a quick shower and changed.

This year her hair was no longer tied to her signature ponytail. Instead, she wore it down and let it fall to her shoulders, and in place of the pins lay a white hair band with ribbons at the side, and of course her MP3 player was still with her. "Perfect!" she commented on her hair while standing in front of her mirror "A new hairstyle for a new school year." And with she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

On the other hand, her twin brother was still lazily getting out of bed. "Well, I guess I have to go." He shrugged looking out the window.

He took a really quick shower, got changed and went downstairs. As he approached the first floor he was greeted by the smell of pancakes. "Morning sis." He greeted his sister.

"Morning Minato! Why don't ya sit down and we'll have breakfast together." His sister said while pushing him to dining room.

"Sounds good." He said as he sat down.

"It will be ready in a few minutes so don't worry, 'kay?"

"Who said I was?"

A few minutes later Akihiko came down and went straight to the kitchen. He gave his girlfriend a hug from behind and cooed into her ear "Are there enough for me?"

"Of course there are." She said softly putting a hand on his cheek. "Now sit down, okay?"

"Okay" Akihiko agreed going to one of the chairs in the dining room.

While waiting Mitsuru Kirijo came down looking as fine as ever, though this time her hair was tied into a bun with loose ends. "What smells so good?" she asked.

Minato appeared behind her and embraced her, which made the elegant lady blush. "Pancakes." He whispered tenderly. "Care to join us?" he began to lead Mitsuru to the table holding her hand.

"I don't see why not." She said blushing. Minato pulled the chair beside the one he sat on earlier signaling her to sit there, she happily obliged.

"Breakfast will be on the table shortly Mistress." He kissed her hand which made Mitsuru's face as red as her hair.

"A-alright" stuttered the red-haired girl, as he sat beside her

A minute later the pancakes were finally done. The four seemed to be enjoying it, especially Akihiko.

After breakfast( and brushing their teeth, in case anyone is wondering), Mitsuru was picked up by the Kirijo Group's driver. Akihiko offered to take Minako to school, which Minako declined. "A-are you sure?" asked the silver-haired boy.

"Yup, I don't want to be a bother nor do I want you to be late for the first day Aki." assured Minako before he could come to any strange conclusions.

Akihiko pinned Minako against the wall, gripping her wrists. He slowly bent down so he could whisper to her ear, "Alright, but I'm definitely picking you up later on, got that?" he looked at her, his platinum eyes smoldering.

"A-alright." The red-eyed girl stuttered, blushing. Akihiko then gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later then" he said as they broke apart from the kiss.

"Y-yeah. See ya later." She gave him a peck on the cheeks and went out the door, where poor Minato was waiting.

"What took you so long?" he asked in a playful yet irritated manner. His sister only poked a tongue out at him and began dragging him to the station.

On the monorail, the twins were the only passengers at this time. Why they came to school this early, nobody knows. The twins talked about what their plans are for this year. "I'm gonna go for Student Council Vice Pres. this year." Said the blue- haired boy.

"Really? I'm going for President this year. Your gonna be my vice right?" said his brunette sister

"That's good, the position of president suits you, and of course I'll be your vice." He smiled and patted his sister's head.

For the rest of the ride the twins just listened to their MP3s and relaxed. A few minutes later they arrived at the station and went to school.

"Let's look at the class rosters first!" Minako was practically jumping up and down with excitement, while Minato still kept his poker face on.

"Okay, okay." Minato walked up to the bulletin board and after a few moments came back. "We're in class 3-A, with Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, Kenji, Rio, Kazushi, Hidetoshi, looks like your friend Saori's back and Yuko." He stated in an amused tone.

"Wow, No way! We're with everyone this year!" A wide grin was growing on Minako's face. "Come on! We gotta get to the auditorium." She began dragging her brother yet again.

"H-hey Minako, quit dragging me around!" he finally protested, but Minako didn't listen.

(**A/N:** I won't put the principal's speech in, first 'cause I suck at making speeches and second because I'm sure nobody wants to read about a boring speech, so I'll just put in the summary of what happened in the auditorium. Thank you.)

During the principal's speech, the twins could hear rumors about them going around. Some were on how hot Minato looked and some were on how cute Minako was, also about how she was taken and how they should lay their hands off her. After all, nobody wants to feel the punch of last year's boxing club captain and he was undefeated too.

* * *

><p>In class 3-A the students were abuzz( mostly female, no scratch that all of them were female). It turns there will be a transfer student yet again this year. "Class this is Ryoji Mochizuki. He'll be joining us as of today." As they heard this and saw the raven-haired boy in a yellow scarf and blue eyes an entire row of students stood up in shock In the first seat of the row by the window was Minato, next to him was his sister, across the aisle was Junpei, beside him was Yukari, across the other aisle was Fuuka and next to her was Aigis.<p>

The students turned their head to them in curiosity, as well as the transfer student. "What's the matter with you kids? Sit down!" Mr. Ono ordered, they immediately did what they were told and sat down.

Everyone else seems to have forgotten him and he forgot everyone else, but they remembered everything. They could remember every single detail about him, from his first day of school to January 31st. The members of S.E.E.S decided to ponder this later, and so the day went on, and then it was lunch time…

Minato's lunch was quite deafening. The second he left the classroom he was surrounded by squealing fangirls. Some of the were Akihiko's fangirls last year, some were his. "Eeek, It's Minato-senpai!" screamed one, after that almost everyone else gathered around him.

"Minato-senpai let's hang out." One said

"Minato-senpai wanna come to my house?" another asked

"Minato-senpai let's eat lunch together." Another one said. He let out a long exasperated sigh.

'I wonder how Akihiko-senpai survived.' He thought. Minako, seeing the look on her brother's face, decided it was time to rescue him.

"S'cuse me girls," at the sound of her voice Minato's fans quickly went out of the way "I'm afraid I'm have to steal my brother for a little while." She dragged Minato out of the area and into the rooftop.

When they got to the rooftop Minato saw Junpei, Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka chatting happily. As Junpei caught sight of them he immediately walked up to Minato and threw an arm over his shoulder, "So, you're Akihiko-senpai the second." Joked the capped teen.

"No I'm not. I'm Minato Arisato." Said the blue-haired boy sarcastically, "I assume we're here to talk about what to do with Ryoji?" He asked turning to his sister

"Yup!" she easily agreed, then turned serious. "We have to find out why he came back and what his purpose and or reason is. And to do that we have to observe him." She said as she entered leader mode.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Stupei err… I mean Junpei.

"Obviously, we just have to act normal and spend as much time around him we can." Explained Minato, who was also in leader mode now.

"Well, that's easy." Yukari said, a small hint of shock in her tone

"Yes, well that's all. Meeting adjourned!" Minako ended the meeting cheerfully. Hearing this everyone stood up and left for their classroom

As the rest of the day went on, Junpei managed to make friends with Ryoji once more, it was rather easy seeing that Ryoji's flirtatious attitude hasn't changed at all. The day went on with ease.

After school, Junpei introduced everyone from S.E.E.S to Ryoji. After which MInako excused herself remembering Akihiko would pick her up. "Huh? Why'd she leave so early?" asked the raven-haired boy.

"I dunno." Shrugged Junpei

"Do you guys mind coming with me? I have to pick up my little brother from school."

"Sure we don't mind, right guys?" Junpei looked over to his friends, everyone nodded. With that everyone gathered their things.

* * *

><p>At the school's front gate, Akihiko Sanada was patiently waiting for his girlfriend. As he was standing by the post he could see that girls ogled him, but he ignored their annoying stares for he could see his girlfriend sprinting towards him, a huge smile could be seen forming on his face. "Yo. How was your day?" he asked tenderly taking her bag.<p>

"Pretty normal. Anyways, I got something to tell everyone at the dorm later." She said in a serious tone.

"Oh? Well at least you'll tell us." he looked at her seriously but the looked was immediately replaced with a warm smile. " Where do you want to go today?" he asked

"Anywhere's fine as long as I'm with you." She said looking at him shyly while blushing.

This statement also made the silverette blush, but the smile on his face grew. "Alright then, how about we got to Chagall today Milady?" He asked her bowing like a butler in front of her, this gesture made her face go half the red her eyes were.

"U-uhm, okay." She stuttered. Akihiko took her hand and began to lead her out of the area.

* * *

><p>At the Iwatodai Elementary School, Minato, and everyone else from S.E.E.S with Ryoji, was waiting under a tree near the school's gate. "So Ryoji, how old's your brother?" asked the ever-stupei, Junpei.<p>

"Oh, he's 10 years old. He has the same eyes as me but his hair is sort of gray or something like that." Minato's eyes widened at this description, it reminded him of Pharos, now he couldn't help but wonder what the kid's name was.

"Oh? What's his name?" asked Fuuka, reading his mind.

"Shin Pharos Mochizuki." He said plainly. Now Minato was really in a state of shock, well…inside at least, outside he still kept his poker face and tried to focus on the music which was banging away in his earphones.

"That's a strange name." stated Yukari.

"My parent's said that his name just popped into their heads when they looked at him." He explained.

A couple more minutes later, the final bell rand and a stampede of kids came out. From the sea of kids a boy with gray hair and eerie blue eyes come toward them, he was wearing a black jacket over a white-collared shirt and black shorts with rubber shoes.

The sight of this boy almost made Minato scream in panic(not really). Not only did they have the same name, but they looked exactly alike, the hair, eyes, the mole under his left eye, and even the way creepy smile was exactly alike. Minato shuddered, not only was Ryoji back, Pharos is too, But how? Their the same person for crying out loud!

"Hello everyone." greeted Pharos in the same creepy voice. "I'm Shin Pharos, Ryoji-nii's little brother. It's a pleasure to meet you, and just call me Pharos." He said a creepy smile growing on his face.

Everyone shuddered at his voice, except for Aigis of course. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Pharos-san." She said in her monotone voice. " I am Aigis."

"I'm Yukari, nice to meet you Pharos-kun." She introduced with a smile.

"I'm Fuuka, you're so cute Pharos-kun" the teal-haired girl complemented.

"Thank you Fuuka-san." Pharos bowed down politely, blushing.

"Hey kid! I'm Junpei." He introduced himself with a mischievous grin on his face. Who knows what he's planning to do to this kid.

"Minato." He said coolly while looking at the kid, suspicions growing inside of him.

"I see it's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed once more.

"Huh? Minato-san, Yukari-san, Fuuka-san, Junpei-san, Aigis-san, what are you all doing here?" a familiar voice from behind Pharos asked.

"Oh, hello there Amada-san." greeted Pharos when he turned around. "You know them?" asked Pharos.

"Yes their some of the dorm mates I was telling you about earlier, and-…." He was cut off by the sight of Ryoji, extreme shock crossing his face. Minato saw this and went to him before he could scream or ask questions.

"We don't know yet either Ken, just let it go for now and act normal. Don't worry we'll investigate." He whispered to the boy.

"Alright." He whispered back.

"Well, we gotta get back to the dorm." Minato said as he stood up. "See you tomorrow." Everyone else nodded and then left for the dorm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the couple was still enjoying the cake and tea they had ordered. Even though sweets weren't his forte, Akihiko slowly began to like them 'cause of Minako's influence. He was watching Minako as she ate her cake like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She made the cake look like it tasted heavenly based on her facial expression. He was so mesmerized by her that he hasn't even touched his own food. "Aki you're gonna eat right?" asked the petite girl worriedly.<p>

He blushed madly, noticing that he'd been staring at her. "Y-yeah." He managed to choke out.

"Oh that's good, I thought you weren't feeling well." She looked relieved.

Akihiko intertwined his fingers with hers. "You should know that whenever I'm with you the only thing I feel is happiness and love." He cooed looking straight in her ruby eyes, his eyes warm and full of emotion.

Minako blushed to new extremes her face as red as her eyes, she looked away from his face, completely embarrassed but honored and happy, in fact she was holding back a squeal and trying very hard not to faint, though her knees were trembling.

Akihiko chuckled at her reaction, he took a lock of her hair which had fallen out of place and tucked it behind her ear. "How cute." He commented her, she blushed even more which made Akihiko chuckle softly, he was happy to finally find his leader's weakness.

"Aki!" she protested at his teasing. "Come on finish eating, we gotta go back to the dorm so I can tell everyone what we found out today." She made up a reason to stop him from teasing her.

"Okay Milady." He teased for the last time before he began eating his cake. When they finished they headed straight back to the dorm hand in hand.

Junpei all but pounced on the couple when they came back. "Took ya guys long enough!" he complained, but then a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "Where were you? Shirakawa?" he asked turning to his senpai.

"NO!" the two complained, faces going red as they remembered what happened a year ago.

"Well now that you two are hear we can start the meeting." Minato said seriously, he was in leader mode ever since they got back.

"Right!" Minako agreed as she, too, entered leader mode.

"I'll say this simply: Ryoji Mochizuki has returned." Minato said very, very, very seriously.

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>MM:<strong> A cliffhanger *evil laugh*. Well that ends chapter two. I'm pretty sure you guys know who reacted that way right? And… I just love what I did to Aki here, so sweet! Did any of you expect the return of Ryoji AND Pharos? I bet you didn't.

**Ryoji:** Well hello there MM-san, would you mind if _I_ do the disclaimer?

**MM:** Knock yourself out *hands piece of paper*.

**Ryoji:** Have I ever told how beauti-

**MM:** That won't work on me. Now do the disclaimer before I decide to kill you in the next chapter.

**Ryoji:** **Disclaimer:** MM does not own P3P/P3 or any of its characters, because if she did MC/FeMC wouldn't have died. There you go *returns paper*

**MM:** Thanks. There are going to be more surprises to come. I'll give you one, an unexpected pairing, here's your clue: member of SEES x one MC/FeMC's friends. PM me your answers and whoever get the answer right will get a reward. I will let the character of their choosing do whatever they want him or him to do, except rated M stuff, I'm only thirteen ya know! See ya in the next chapter!*wave*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Slumber Party: Fuuka's Crush Revelead!**_

**Author's Note: **I am truly veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery sorry for the late update. Blame the exams! The exams I tell you! They're the cause of all this!*throws book to the ground* So please don't kill me *puppy dog eyes*. I swear I'll make it up to you.

To those who've been waiting…

Presenting….

The most awaited, Chapter 3! Enjoy

_**Chapter 3: Slumber Party: Fuuka's Crush Revelead!**_

"WHAT?" Akihiko yelled out in shock, his eyes widening in fear. Yes, fear. Fear that his girlfriend might disappear; fear that she might have to do a greater sacrifice this time. He could not let that happen, he wouldn't. He would protect her from doing such a thing.

Mitsuru on the other hand had whispered, "Impossible." Her voice, even it was too low was shaking with terror. She did not want Minato to leave her permanently; she could not take that kind of suffering. He almost left her once and she would not let that happen again.

Koromaru whimpered, Shinjiro bent down and patted the dog's head. Though he was terrified, he kept his composure well. "Why'd he come back?" he asked.

"We don't know." Minato said seriously, this was no surprise, his poker face could hide any emotion well, his voice included. "He doesn't seem to remember us at all."

"He actually seems like a normal human too." added Minako.

"Indeed he does, so our decision was to observe him for now. The moment he starts acting strangely we will interrogate him." Minato said, his voice having a hint of darkness in it.

Akihiko and Mitsuru were extremely relieved to hear this. If he was a normal human there would be no need for sacrifices. "Yes that would be the best thing to do for now." Mitsuru said, regaining her composure.

"I agree, just be sure to take care of yourselves, okay?" he was looking at Minako as he said this.

"Of course we will Aki!" His girlfriend happily replied, seeing that she had exited leader mode.

"Meeting adjourned!" Minato ended the meeting and turned to his sister. "I need to tell you something important, come with me." He ordered his sister. Before she could respond he was already dragging her to the next floor.

"What's up with those two?" Junpei asked suspicious.

"Who knows." was Yukari's wise answer.

* * *

><p>"What is it Minato?" the red-eyed girl asked her brother, suspicious of his actions.<p>

"Pharos is back too." He whispered.

"You're kidding, right?" his sister's eyes widened in shock, the blue-eyed boy shook his head. "But how's that possible? They're the same person for goodness' sake!" this was just too unbelievable.

"I-I don't know, but right now he's Ryoji's little brother." He whispered.

"Do you thing _they_ know?" Minako asked.

"Maybe." Her twin's voice became normal.

"We have to ask them later." Minako's voice was full of authority.

He nodded. "Let's go back down, Shinjiro-san's preparing dinner." He said smirking.

"Yay! Delicious Dimension Food!" the girl exclaimed in excitement and sprinted downstairs, leaving Minato behind.

"Whenever it comes to food, she's way to hyper." He muttered and went down as well.

* * *

><p>The moment Minako reached the first floor she began to sniff around to figure out what her senpai was cooking. When she found her way to the kitchen she saw Fuuka there with him. <em>'Heh heh, Fuuka may not admit it but she likes Shinjiro-senpai, I can see it by the way she acts around him. Well, better leave them alone'<em> she thought then headed to the dining table and sat beside her boyfriend.

"What did you two talk about?" he asked extremely curious, his eyes were trying to penetrate her mind to force her to tell him, but she was slick.

"Family business- not that we have one, but it's more like what's going on in the family right now." She reasoned.

"Oh? Well I guess it's none of my business, but you better not be keeping important secrets from me." Akihiko's over-protectiveness began to overflow.

"I'd never." she lied. It hurt her to lie to him but this is kinda different. If she told him that Ryoji's form when he was inside her returned as well he'd probably think she was crazy and get even more over-protective than he already is.

Minato was sitting down beside Mitsuru, his mind was in serious thought. Mitsuru was going to leave tomorrow night and the only reason why Shinjiro was cooking was because it was supposed to be a farewell dinner.

+++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++

The members of SEES that went with Ryoji to pick up his little brother and Ken just arrived at the dorm. "Oh good you're all here, I have something to say." Her voice sounded a little depressed.

"What's the matter Mitsuru? Did something happen?" Minato asked, worry clear in his voice.

"No it's not that," she shook her head "it's just I will be leaving for the Kirijo group's main house tomorrow." She looked at her boyfriend, his face was unreadable.

"Why?" he asked.

"The board of directors said it would be better if I handled the Kirijo group from there, and I agree but-…" she trailed off trying to read her boyfriend's expression. The most she could make out of it was anger and depression.

"But you can't stand not seeing Minato." Yukari teased and Mitsuru blushed.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll make sure he doesn't cheat on ya!" assured the great Stupei, patting her shoulder.

Minato brushed off his hand on Mitsuru's shoulder and took her into a tight and affectionate embrace, a couple of seconds later he looked up to see his best friend scowling at their sweetness. "I'd never cheat on Mitsuru." He said very seriously glaring him down. "I'm not like you." This was said jokingly, seeing as he poked out a tongue at him.

"Wha? I never cheated on anyone!" Junpei shouted defensively.

"Sure you didn't… That's why you decided to pull that stupid stunt during the Ky-…mumph humph urmph! Minato was cut off by Junpei by putting a hand over his mouth. The truth was they were lucky to have escaped the hot spring, under Minato's lead of course. He managed to get the girls to leave by imitating the sound of a ghost.

"Quiet!" he whispered loudly. "That was not a form of cheating ya know, I was just taking a closer look." The capped boy reasoned, letting go of his best bud.

"If you say so…" Minato put an arm around Mitsuru's waist. " Back to the problem. You're gonna promise to hang out with me whenever you're free, alright?" he was talking to Mitsuru now.

"Yes. Uhm… I was wondering if you'd let me pick you up tomorrow after school." She was being extremely shy, like Chihiro was when she was with boys.

"Sure I don't mind, but what about you? People may get suspicious why you're picking me up after school." They had kept their relationship a secret to everyone( except for SEES of course). This was Minato's idea because he did not want Mitsuru to get in trouble with the Kirijo group; Mitsuru also thought this was for the best because she did not want to bother Minato.

"It's easy to make up an excuse." She was smirking

++++++++++++Back to the present+++++++++++++

"Minatooooo~… Minatooooo~" Minako was waving a hand in front of her twin, trying to break him brother out of his trance.

"If you're brother doesn't snap out of the shit he's in, I'm giving his food to the pooch." said the brunette senior.

That did it.

"No fair." He pouted and scowled like a little kid

"Then eat!" the brunette ordered.

"Okay, I'm eating, I'm eating." Minato grabbed his chopsticks and began to, Minako giggled at her brother's actions.

Half way through the meal Yukari brought up a topic about having a slumber party for the girls, but mainly for Mitsuru. "Sounds like a plan Yukari-chan!" the female leader of SEES was beaming with happiness.

"What's a slumber party?" asked Aegis, obviously confused.

"Well, it's sorta like an event for girls. They talk about their crushes and stuff like that and they sleep in one room." Yukari explained.

"I see, may I join you?" asked the robot

"Duh! You're a girl you know."

"Well, now that that's settled I'm gonna prepare some snacks, horror stories, movies, music, and a futon. To the kitchen!" the leader excitedly went to the kitchen to make some snacks.

"Who's room are we using?" asked Fuuka.

"Mitsuru senpai's" she said then turned to Mitsuru. "I hope it's okay."

"It's fine. Well we best get ready ." with that the girls that remained went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the second floor….<p>

"Come on guys whaddya say?" Junpei seems to be planning something yet again.

"No!" Akihiko, Minato and Shinjiro rejected whatever his offer was in unison.

"But don't you guys wanna know if your girlfriends has a crush on someone else." He reasoned with Akihiko and Minato. "And Shinjiro-senpai don't you want to know if someone has a crush on you." He turned to the other senior.

"My time ain't worth this shit." Replied the brunette

"Well now that you put it like that…" the remaining two considered. "Alright but if this ends badly you're to blame." The almost-brother-in-laws said in complete sync.

"What? You two _can't_ be seriously agreeing to the shit this idiot's planning!" The brunette senior looked at them in complete shock.

"Well…" Akihiko trailed off.

"Urgh, fine I'll go too." The brunette finally gave in.

Right on cue Minako appeared on the second floor, holding a tray of cookies. She took no notice of the boys that were there, she just ignored them as she went to the third floor humming happily.

* * *

><p>A few moments later in Mitsuru' room…<p>

"Sooo… What do we do first?" asked the red-eyed brunette

"Truth or dare." The light-haired brunette took out an empty bottle. "Alright everyone let's all form a circle." Everyone did what they were told. "1….2….3… Spin!" Yukari spun the bottle with a lot of force.

After a few rotations the bottle began to slow down… Slower…. slower… slower… sloooweeerrrr…. And then the bottle stopped in front of Minako.

"Truth or dare?" asked the red-haired girl.

"Truth!" Minako answered.

"What do you think of the boys in SEES, aside from Akihiko-senpai and Minato." Prompted an eager Yukari.

"Hmmm…. Let me think." Minako was deep in thought.

xxxx Outside the room xxxx

"Now this is a good question…" Stupei was very eager to find out what his leader thought of the other guys in SEES.

"Quiet Junpei!" Akihiko ordered.

"Why did I agree to this?" Shinjiro grunted.

Inside they could hear Minako already answering the question. "Well, Junpei's more like a goofy and immature younger brother." Minako giggled and Junpei flinched. "Ken's like a little brother, the mature kind. And Shinjiro-senpai's kinda like a mom." She finished still giggling.

"What? Why I'm gonna-!" Shinjiro began to get up but was stopped by Junpei.

"Senpai, do you want us to get killed?" Junpei asked in a loud whisper, an urgent expression on his face. Shinjiro got back down and they continued listening….

xxxx Back inside xxxx

"Yeah Shinjiro-senpai does remind me of a mom." Yukari agreed. " Alright next round! Minako it's your turn to spin the bottle." Yukari handed the bottle to Minako and she spun it eagerly

It stopped pointing towards Fuuka. "Truth or dare?" the female leader asked coyly.

"Truth." The teal-haired girl answered. Minako smiled wider, of course she would choose truth.

"Who. Is . Your. Crush?" Minako asked emphasizing every word.

"Uhm… Well… It's Shinjiro-senpai." She said in a shy manner.

Minako jumped up and snapped a finger saying, "I knew it!" Junpei said the same thing outside.

xxx Outside xxx

"Oh man, I knew it!" Stupei bragged. "Heh senpai you're blushing!" Junpei teased his senpai.

"Shut up you idiot! They're gonna hear you." Shinjiro tried to silence the capped idiot. Though, he was relieved to hear that Fuuka also had a thing for him. Yes, he Shinjiro Aragaki had special feelings for the teal-haired girl who was inside there right now. All that was left now is to confess…

xxx Inside xxx

"Y-you know Minako-chan?" Fuuka asked the red-eyed girl, still flustered.

"Yup, I see it in the way you act around him." Minako explained

"Yeah, you seem so happy around him." Yukari agreed.

"You two look well together and don't worry, I'm positive he likes you back." Mitsuru commended

"Increase in heart rate and body temperature can be found from Fuuka-san and Shinjiro-san whenever they are together." Aegis analyzed. Fuuka blushed at all the comments she heard, she was close to fainting.

"Too much in formation Aegis!" Yukari told Aegis.

"Don't worry Fuuka we'll help you!" the leader cheered Fuuka on.

* * *

><p><strong>MM:<strong> And that ends chapter three! I'm really sorry if this doesn't make up for the late update. I really am.

**Minato:** Hey MM why'd you bring Ryoji and Pharos back to life?

**MM:** For a little thrill. Would you mind doing the disclaimer for me? *hand over paper*

**Minato:** Sure, I don't mind. *takes paper* **Disclaimer:** MM does not and will never own P3/P3P or any of its characters unless Atlus gives them to her. *returns paper*

**MM:** Thanks Minato and of course thank you to those who reviewed and are still reading this. See you all in the next chapter! I'm already working on it. *waves and exits*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Slumber Party: Chaos and Execution**_

_**A/N:**_ I am absolutely terribly sorry for the humongous waiting you people have done. Please forgive me. I decided to split the slumber party in two 'cause I want the first part to be all about Fuuka's admittance of her crush. In this part the girls will be doing a lot of crazy things and the boys or one of the boys will be executed. I feel like this story is losing popularity (if it ever had any) because of lack of reviews. If this is being selfish then please forgive me but, I really appreciate your reviews, they keep me going, so please feel free to review and/or criticize my work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Slumber Party: Chaos and Execution<strong>_

"Don't worry Fuuka-chan, we'll help you!" the cheery leader promised.

"H-help me? With what?" the timid girl was confused.

"Getting together with Shinjiro-senpai, of course!" the leader pointed out.

"W-WHAT?" the teal-haired girl blushed furiously.

"Oh geez Fuuka. Don't ruin our fun." Yukari complained.

"Don't worry, you can trust us." Minako assured.

"Yes but-…" Fuuka was cut off by Minako.

"Your turn to spin Fuuka." The leader gave the bottle to the teal-haired girl.

"Okay." She spun the bottle and it stopped pointing to Yukari.

"Truth." Yukari announced before Fuuka could ask.

"Alright… Umm, has anyone in SEES caught your eye?" Fuuka asked.

"Promise you won't yell out in shock?" Yukari asked, everyone nodded.

"Minato, but that was just before. You know like a passing crush." She admitted. Yukari looked at Mitsuru in case she was mad but instead she was smirking.

"You don't need to worry Yukari, I'm not mad." Reassured the rich girl.

"Well, that leaves Mitsuru-nee-chan to tell the truth." Minako pointed out. And yes she called Mitsuru, Mitsuru-nee-chan. There was a 99.9% chance that she would marry Minato anyway so why not start calling her that now.

"What did you think of Minato-kun when you first met him senpai?" asked Yukari.

"Well… I f-fell in l-love at first sight w-with him." The rich girl stuttered blushing madly.

"Wow really?" a shocked Yukari asked in disbelief.

xxx Outside xxx

The blue-haired boy blushed madly after hearing Mitsuru's confession. The capped idiot grinned at his best bud. "Minato, you da man!"

"Shut up they'll hear you." The blue-haired boy ordered still flustered.

"Sorry. But to make THE Mitsuru Kirijo fall in love at first with you is really amazing." He complimented.

"Shut up." The blue-haired boy said, hopefully for the last time. Inside they could Yukari complaining.

xxx Inside xxx

"We're not watching that!" Yukari screamed.

"Oh come on. You guys have got to get over your silly fear of ghosts." Complained Minako.

"No!" protested Yukari.

"Whoever is in favor of watching the movie with me please raise your hands." Minako asked. Mitsuru and Aegis raised their hands. "Three against two, we win." Minako got up and proceeded to put the CD in the DVD player.

During the entire movie you could hear the screams of Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru, Aegis kept a straight face during the entire movie while Minako just covered her face with a pillow when it comes to really scary parts. All the while Shinjiro, Minato and Akihiko wished they were there to comfort their beloveds

After the movie, the girls had a very chaotic pillow fight. It was chaotic because they broke two of Mitsuru's expensive vases, almost trashed the TV, Yukari was thrown backwards by several pillows causing her to hit the sofa which almost broke, Fuuka was almost knocked out by Aegis' pillow which was straight at her with outstanding accuracy, Minako was able to avoid all the pillows which were thrown at her and they all ended up landing on Aegis, except for the ones that Aegis herself threw(those hit poor Fuuka), and finally Minako managed to knock Aegis down, even paralyzing her for a moment.

In the end, Minako was the winner for knocking everyone down.

xxx Outside xxx

"That's my girl." Akihiko complemented.

"Woot! That was the most amazing pillow fight ever!" Stupei shouted. Minato quickly dragged Akihiko and Shinjiro to the spot the door would cover when it opened.

'_Sorry Junpei.'_ thought Minato when the door flew open. Junpei shivered in fear as he saw the faces of three angry girls, namely Yukari, Minako and Mitsuru, Aegis kept a straight face, and Fuuka was blushing.

"IORI I WILL EXECUTE YOU!" yelled the angriest of them all.

"Let me have a piece senpai." The other two said.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! This is JUST a MISUNDERSTANDING!" explained the very pathetic capped idiot. That's what he gets for shouting and peeking.

"It was nice knowing you Junpei-san." Said our typical mechanical maiden.

"ARTEMISIA!" Mitsuru summoned her persona with pure rage. "BUFUDYNE!"

"ISIS!" Yukari summoned her persona. "GARUDYNE!" the winds cut through the ice and some parts of Stupei's skin.

Minako on the other hand, had summoned all her personas. She used every single move of every single persona she had on Junpei, and when she was done with that, she healed him and the three girls all over again. They did this about 23 times and then left the poor idiot there burned, frozen and cut in front of Mitsuru's door. They went back into the room after making sure that the idiot was punished.

xxx Inside xxx

"I can't believe Stupei did that!" the aggravated Yukari complained in disgust.

"Well that's Junpei for you." The leader said in exasperation. "What bothers me is that why Minato, Aki, and Shinjiro-senpai weren't there."

"Yeah, I thought Stupei would pull a trick like this." Yukari shrugged in irritation. "I'm surprised that he didn't drag the others into this. I was so sure that they'd be there as well."

"I guess they no better than to listen to what Junpei says." Minako hypothesized, she then grabbed her phone which was safely lying down on Mitsuru's bed, which was surprisingly spared during the hectic slumber party, and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling Minako-san?" asked Aegis.

"Minato, I'm gonna tell him to bring Junpei down to either their floor or the lounge." She said plainly."

"Good idea." Yukari agreed.

"Yeah it would be a lot of trouble for us if the ice thawed out up here." Fuuka stated, Mitsuru and Aegis nodded.

xxx Outside xxx

Minato's phone was ringing, why he has it with him only he knows. The boy took it from his pocket and checked the caller id. It was his sister. "What's the matter sis?"

"Would you mind getting Junpei? He's kinda frozen on our floor." She asked

"What the heck did he do this time?" Minato spoke with annoyance and acted like he didn't know what his friend did.

"Tell you some other time, just please bring him down." She pleaded. There was no way on Earth that she was going to be the one who would carry the idiot down. Not a chance.

"Sure, 'Night." He hung up then turned to the burned, scarred and frozen idiot. "Let's get ya down." He, together with the help of Shinji and Aki(too lazy to write their whole names) brought the dunderhead down to the lounge.

After a whole lot of trouble of getting him down, they began to unfreeze him. Shinji took out his axe and chopped down the ice, Aki used his lightning moves to shatter the ice and Minato melted the ice away with his fire techniques, trying veeeeeery hard not to reburn the guy.

A while of teamwork passed and Junpei was finally free. The poor idiot thought that he was going to die by either being chopped to death, electrocuted to death or burned to death.

Junpei stood up after regaining his strength. "HOW could you do that to me?" he asked feeling betrayed.

"We told that if something bad happens it's on you, didn't we?" Minato reminded him.

"I know but still.." he answered in a sad tone

"We'll make it up to you, 'kay?" Akihiko promised.

"Okay." Thus, the four boys went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>MM:<strong> I am so sorry if this chapter was not long enough. I made this in a rush to update as soon as possible, but ugh!

**Ken:** Don't worry about it MM-san I'm sure they forgive you.

**MM:** Hey Ken! Sorry if you didn't get any screen time.

**Ken: **It's alright. May i please do the disclaimer?

**MM:** Of course! *hands over paper*

**Ken: Disclaimer:** MiyuMeow does not own P3/P3P, Atlus does. But maybe if she begs enough she would. There you go. *returns paper*

**MM:** Thanks Ken! Oh by the way we have a winner for the guessing game earlier (I'm not telling who he/she is). Well, see ya in the next chap.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Mitsuru and Minato's Relationship, Discovered!**_

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the delay and all that, you see I was reading this really epic fic called Persona 3: Fairly English Story. You guys should read it, and if you already have…give me an E-P-I-C! Anyways, I got answer a review

KO, by Nurakami you mean Yuu/Souji Seta, right? Don't worry your request shall be answered in the near future.

On with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Mitsuru and Minato's Relationship, Discovered!<strong>_

It was 4:30 in the morning when our hero Minato woke up. He thought that it would good to go for an early morning jog, since he _is_ the new captain of the kendo team. Thus, he changed into his navy blue, short-sleeved hoodie shirt, black shorts and his rubber shoes, and went out.

On the way out, he ran into Akihiko, who was also about to go for a jog, so they decided to go together.

The morning was chilly as expected, flowers were at bloom and everything was peaceful. The two were enjoying a little conversation as they jogged around town. "So Minato, I heard you're the new captain of the kendo team." Akihiko started.

"Yeah, though it would've been Kaz if he didn't get injured last year." Minato replied.

"Oh? Aren't you the strongest in the team?" Akihiko asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Well yeah, but when I joined coach said that Kaz'll be the next captain." There was a tint of guilt in Minato's voice.

"As time passes some decision's change." Akihiko explained and Minato nodded. It was true, but still… "Anyway, how's being a senior feel to you?" He asked, changing the subject.

Minato looked at Akihiko for a moment with a face of displeasure then looked back at the road. " Irritatingly noisy." He grunted. "Fangirls everywhere I go." He complained.

Akihiko laughed. "You too, huh?" he patted Minato's shoulder. "Don't worry I know how it feels like, but I meant how it felt like generally."

"Piece o' cake." Minato smirked

"Thought so." Akihiko grinned.

Akihiko and Minato continued jogging for another hour or so then went back home to get ready for school.

When they got in, they were welcomed by the smell of omelets and fried rice. "Good morning boys!" Minako greeted from the kitchen

"Morning sis." Minato greeted back. "Smells good." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Morning dear." Came a sweet greeting from Akihiko.

"You two must be hungry by now, " as if on cue the boys' stomach growled, "so why don't you sit down and we'll eat together?" she offered

"That would be great after I shower." Akihiko grinned at her.

"Yeah," Minato nodded, " you and I both know that I don't like eating when sweaty."

"Alright, but hurry up or else it'll get cold." She warned.

After breakfast, the three went to their respective schools. Akihiko was first, and his school was HIUGE, he was also escorted by the twins. "Ill pick you up again later." Akihiko promised

"B-but we have class practice today," Minako reasoned, "I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

"I'd wait an eternity for you." He whispered with a seductive undertone.

She gulped. "A-alright." Minako affirmed, blushing like mad. Akihiko kissed her passionately.

"Alright you two," Minato said, catching the attention of the two, " I'm pretty sure everyone's had enough of your lovey-dovey." He chuckled when Minako's face got even redder then it already is. Minato then turned to Akihiko. "Sorry _bro_, but I and little sis have to go now." He said grinning like mad, now it was Akihiko's turn to go completely red. Minako waved as her brother dragged her out of the area.

* * *

><p>Minato was awoken by shaking from Ryoji at lunch break. He immediately glared Ryoji for robbing him of his precious sleep. "Dude chill," Ryoji raised his arms in surrender, "I woke you up cause some girls want to talk to you." Minato's glare grew even more intense.<p>

"I don't care," Minato snarled, "now go away!" he ordered

"You really don't care?" Ryoji asked, dumbstruck. "So you won't mind if I go hit on them?"

"I won't!" Minato growled. "You could kidnap them for all I care!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Now go away 'cause I need to sleep!" Ryoji's shoulders slumped as Minato leaned on his table again, but then the bell rang. "Ryoji Mochizuki…" Minato hissed , Ryoji's head snapped up. "You have to be punished for depriving me of my sleep." Minato threatened, cracking his knuckles, Ryoji gulped and shivered in fear.

"Maan, Mochizuki did the wrong thing." One student said.

"Oh, he's gonna get it good." Another one snickered.

"That's what you get for disturbing Minato-sama." A girl said.

"Mochizuki had better have some bones, or else he's dead." Another guy said.

"Go Minato-sama! Punish him." Another girl said.

"That should teach him a lesson," another guy said, "for no one wakes up the almighty Minato Arisato from his sleep unless he wants to die." He chuckled, but there was a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Lucky for Ryoji, Ms. Konoharu entered the right before Minato's fist hit him. She called the class to order and Minato reluctantly sat back down.

Ryoji sighed in relief. "Saved by the bell."

* * *

><p>At Kendo Practice….<p>

"Point, Arisato, 3-0!" Mr. Takenozuka announced as Minato, had once again, blown away his opponent.

Minato removed his helmet (or whatever it's called) and the protective pads (again or whatever it's called), and slid down the sleeves of his armour, revealing his well-toned muscles and abs.

"Look, Minato-sama is naked!" A fangirl squealed, Minato sighed, he was half-naked. These girls don't know the difference.

Almost ever girl in the gym turned and look at Minato. Sure enough he was half naked.

Fangirls started to squeal, swoon and violate his personal space. Thankfully Yuko and Kazushi drove the girls away, giving enough time for Minato to put his gear back on and resume training.

* * *

><p>Minutes Later in the Tennis Courts…<p>

"Game and match, Arisato, 6 games to love!" A girl standing as the umpire called as Minako had gracefully but mercilessly defeated another opponent.

"Way to go Minako-chan!" Rio said as they did a high five.

"Thanks Rio-chan."

"Alright girls!" their new coach, , called out. "Practice is over for today, see you all tomorrow." With that, the girls began to pack up.

"That was a wonderful show you put up." A familiar voice behind Minako said.

"GAH!" Minako turned around clutching her heart. "Aki don't do that." She complained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock you." Akihiko looked around. "Well, looks like you're done, why don't we go?" he offered, carrying her bag.

"In this?" she gestured her outfit.

"Get changed, then we'll go. I'll be waiting by the gate." He returned her bag, knowing her clothes were inside and left for the gate.

After she changed, Akihiko took her bag again then ate at Hagakure.

* * *

><p>Later on…<p>

Minato was walking out of the building when his fangirls swarmed around him.

"Minato-sama do you want to hang out?"

"Minato-sama please tutor me!"

"Minato-sama do you want to spend the night?"

"Minato-sama please teach how to play the piaono!"

Minato's fingirls kept throwing requests at him, which he ignored.

"Damn, Minato-kun's so lucky and he doesn't even care about them." Ryoji told Junpei.

"I know right." Junpei nodded.

Then something hit Minato at full force. He immediately wrapped his arms around it, and then he was kissed.

Minato's eyes widened in surprise. Mitsuru was there, kissing him, thus he kissed back, much to the dismay of his fans. Once they stopped Mitsuru looked at her boyfriend's fans. "Sorry girls, but you see Minato's mine." She said with a smirk.

Mitsuru's bodyguards' jaws dropped, as well as Ryoji's and every one else who witnessed the scene.

"Ready to go?" Minato asked Mitsuru.

"Certainly." Mitsuru nodded then turned to her guards. "You can leave now."

"Yes ma'am!" with that, her guards left.

"Shall we?" Minato asked offering his hand, Mitsuru took it gladly.

With that they left, leaving everyone in the area dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>MM:<strong> That's that!

**Junpei:** The Heck! Was that really Mitsuru senpai?

**MM:** Yes she was Junpei.

**Junpei:** Damn, that's crazy! I never thought she'd do that.

**MM:** Yeah, yeah, just do the disclaimer Stupei.

**Junpei:** H-hey I resent that! **Disclaimer:** As you already know, MM does not own P3/P3P. There happy?

**MM:** Very, here's a cookie!

**Junpei:** Thanks! *leaves*

**MM:** See ya in the next chap guys!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Mitsuru's Best Date Ever!**_

**I HAVE RETURNETH!  
><strong>

**Remember when I had a voting done a while back? Well, the winner requested that Mitsuru and Minato have a special date, so here it is…**

**I actually intended(before the voting) for Mitsuru to just drive Minato to the dorm and have a little farewell kiss then Minato will watch the news which will be on them and then Minato does a glorious spit take **

**I just started a new fic, Persona 3: Twins' Journey, read it if you want to. I could really use the support.**

**Also, I've been reading this fic as well from the reader perspective, and I've got to say, there's been too much fluff in the past chapters so I'm toning it down and amping up the crazy. Not in this chapter though, since it's Mitsuru's date.**

**On to the chapta! Except I have no idea how to start it so I hope it doesn't suck balls… by the way,  
><strong>

**I am sorry for the very,very,very,very, _very_, late update and I am very grateful if you are still reading this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: Mitsuru's Best Date Ever!<em>**

Mitsuru and Minato got to the amusement park in ten minutes due to the fact that Minato's a speed demon when on a motorcycle. They out ran the cops in 3 seconds flat, and they never even got to see the faces.

"Minato you are an insane speed demon and I am never letting you use my motorcycle ever again." Mitsuru banned him.

"But I'm your insane speed demon, dear." He cooed into her ear giving her a quick kiss.

"That is true." Mitsuru said after calming down.

"Ready for your best date ever Milady?" Minato offered his hand and Mitsuru took it immediately as if she was afraid someone else would get a hold of it…

"Mmm…"

"Something the matter?" Minato asked his eyes looked to her face as they went in.

"No," Mitsuru shook her head, "it's just that, your hands are so warm and strong, yet you always keep them inside your pockets." She said sheepishly.

"I don't want to end up misusing them or maybe I just have a thing pockets." Minato pondered for a moment. "Either way, that's that. Wanna ride the roller coaster first or haunted house?"

"Door one please." Mitsuru chuckled a little.

The roller coaster ride was sickening. They went through 5 continuous loops, then the coaster shot up and flew back down at an incredible amount of speed 3 times, then came the twist and turns, it went upside down, side ways and right way up, and then they revolved around the fake mountain even faster, and then the coaster flew back down to the starting point.

Minato and Mitsuru made their way to the bench near the coaster without throwing up miraculously.

The moment they sat down Mitsuru passed out with swirl in her eyes and Minato was trying his best not to hurl his guts out.

Eventually, Minato DID hurl and Mitsuru bought him lots of water.

"It's alright. I'm fine now." Minato said after he downed the 6th bottle of water he drank. "I just need to go…I'll be right back."

As Mitsuru waited for him to return, she could see that a lot of people were looking at her. She sighed now that their relationship was out; trouble was guaranteed for both of them.

"Hey, I'm back." Minato said appearing beside her.

"AH! Don't surprise me like that." Mitsuru turned to him, hand to her heart.

"Sorry. Haunted house next?" He asked Mitsuru, and she nodded.

On the way there she could feel people glaring daggers at her. She turned around to see three girls, most likely Minato's fans, now glaring at her at the intensity of a trillion suns.

"Something wrong?" Minato asked her.

"N-no! Everything's fine!" Mitsuru lied

"You're lying." Minato stopped and looked at her. He began leaning down so he could whisper in her ear, "Forget about everything else, right now all that matters is that you and I are together."he whispered seductively

Mitsuru's face turned a brilliant red. Oh, how she loved the sound of _'you and I'_. Minato chuckled seductively(yes, seductively, he's evil) at her reaction. "You're utterly adorable."

Even though it was impossible, Misuru's face went even redder. "S-stop teasing me."

"Oh, but I'm not teasing you." Minato pouted. "Ore-sama only speaks the truth."

"L-let's just go inside!" Mitsuru dragged Minato in to the wretched place.

Mitsuru instantly froze when they got inside. This place looks even more dreadful than the movie she and Minako had watched!

"Are you alright?" Minato asked seductively. Yes, seductively. For if he asked her that way she would be too busy blushing to be scared. "Maybe we should continue this some other time."

"Wha-... I... NO! I want to do this." Mitsuru whined, blushing. See?

"If you say so..." Minato smirked and they went on.

* * *

><p>"I never knew you where afraid of ghosts Mitsuru." Minato said as they exited the place.<p>

Mitsuru couldn't reply. She was too busy clinging to Minato, fearing for her life.

Minato sighed. "If you told me, we never would've done it. You know I want nothing but to keep you safe and happy."

"I-I'm sorry." Mitsuru managed to say, getting off him and looking around.

"What's up?" Minato asked.

"I would like to ride the ferris wheel next." replied the red-head with a blush on her face.

Minato smiled. "Certainly, Milady." He took her hand and led her to the ferris wheel area.

* * *

><p>They were now riding the ferris wheel. It was slowly ascending to the top. Mitsuru was leaning against Minato. Her arms wrapped around his right. They watched as the sun began to set.<p>

Minato's eyes softened. "Come see me anytime Mitsuru." He told his girlfriend.

"I promise." Mitsuru promised.

They were at the top now. Minato moved in for the kiss, his lips quivering.

Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss.

As they parted they stared into each other's eyes. They knew something would never change. They would be together no matter how far the other was.

* * *

><p>Minato was now now back in the dorm. He flopped down into the couch and turned on the TV<p>

...-/-_Kirijo __Group CEO, Mitsuru Kirijo, caught on a date with her boyfriend in the local amusement par-\-..._

Minato did a glorious spit take. How come there were news on them already? There weren't even any reporters for crying out loud!

Then he heard the phone by the counter ring.

He ran to to it in an attempt to save himself from smashing the TV. "Hello? Iwatodai Dorm. This is Minato speaking."

"Arisato Minato, please be at the Kirijo Group tomorrow by one in the afternoon."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUUUUUNNN!<strong>

**Sorry, this was kinda rushed 'cuz I really wanted to update.  
><strong>

**Thank you to those who are still reading, reviewing, and has placed this on their favorites/alerts  
><strong>

**I still don't own a thing except for the plot, unfortunately.  
><strong>

**By the way, am I the only one who hates the new review box? It kinda sucks. No more awesome names...  
><strong>

**That doesn't mean you shouldn't review though, those two are two different things.  
><strong>

**REVIEWS are loved  
><strong>


End file.
